Harry Potter's Adventures in Remnant
by imaginist007
Summary: Lily Potter (nee Evans) had a secret, one that she kept to herself. She didn't tell anyone, not her sister, not Severus and not even James. What was this secret you ask, she had a world to herself the world of Remnant. Writing her adventures in a journal she passes this secret to her son.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue part one:**

**The truth in a book**

Harry James Potter a young English boy of eight years old lived with his relavities the Dursleys, his Aunt Petunia who was his moms sister, his Uncle Veron and only cousin Dudley. He never knew his parents for they died when he was a baby, what he did know from his aunt was that their names were Lily and James and that they died in a car crash that he too was in and lucky enough to survive with olny a lightning shapped scar on his forehead that night he was brought to them and left at their door step with nothing but a small key wrapped around him.

He still has that key around his neck and hopes to find answers to it, and that's what he did one hot May afternoon. School has just gotten out so Harry spent more of his days doing house work with getting personal beatings from Dudley, lucky for him Dudley was playing video games in his room and he was deweeding the garden out back.

Aunt Petunia came through the patio door dressed in blue and a white apron and called out to Harry, " Boy I want you to clean out the attic. I mean move things around, sweaped, dusted and put back again you understand."

Harry nodded not wanting to upset his aunt but he was scared the attic from the spiders and possibly bats, yet he knew it had to be done so he headed to the kitchen to grab a duster and small broom with dust pan then headed up the stairs to open the attic door. Going up the latter he flipped the switch to turn on the lights to begin his work, hours later of liffting, dusting, sweaping and more liffting Harry placed the last boxes back where he found it and just turn to leave when suddenly a small thump sound came from behind, he turned around and found an old leather book that was locked and a letter tied to it.

Harry picket up the strange book and looked at the letter, it was old parsment and had but one word in thin green ink it was his own name.

Curious he was just about to untie the string holding the letter and book together when another sound snapped him out of it from down below Aunt Patunia was coming up so in a quick act he statched the iteams in his loose hand me downs and got up just in time for Aunt Patunia to shout, " Boy! Did you clean the Attic yet, I swear if I find so much as one speek of dust or string of webs you won't be having your dinner tonight." as her head emerged with her hoop ear rings showing.

She climbed in and explected every knuck and crany and found no sight so she turned to the skinny child, raised her pointed nose in the air and said in her annoyied tone, " Hmm! Well boy it seems clean so go to your room and don't come out till I say so, you hear?" And Harry only sort of nodded his head again and headed back down stairs to his cupboard under the stairs.

Once inside he closed the door and turned on the lights, he made one last check to see the vent to his door was shot so that niether Aunt Petunia or Dudley would see what he was doing before he pulled apart the string and seperated the letter from the book. First he looked at the letter and turned it to its back that was sealed by a pink wax crested by a lily flower, then turned to the book which was an emerald green leather old but still in fine shape and bared a diffrent crest from the letter on its cover, a circle with leaves and two axes facing opposite of each other.

Turning his attention back to the letter he broke the seal and pulled out a pice of floded parchment paper. He slowly unfolded the paper and saw the same green ink then proceeded to read it.

"_ My dearest Harry._

_If you are reading this without me it means your father and I are long gone. I do not know what has become of you, are you living with Sirius or did something happen to him too and you are to live with my sister Petunia if that is the case please don't look down on her, we were once close but because of what we are she felt left out and jealous. She may appear mean and hateful but deep down she cares about you just as I believe she still dose for me."_

Harry stopped reading for a moment to understand some things his aunt cared about him yet made his life miserable, what did she mean by what we are and who was this Sirius person she spoke of. He then went back to read the rest.

_" In this letter I am going to reveal some secrets they may comfuse you but please try and understand as best you can, the first is no matter what you've been or perhaps not been told your father James and I didn't die of an accident we were murdered by a bad person. Second you are a special kid because like your father and all the men in your family you Harry are a wizard, a wizard who can do all sorts of things and I am a witch though my family was non magical ( or as the Warding World calls them Muggles) we went to a school to study magic in a castle in the northern counrty side of Scotland serounded by a large salt water lake in the east and vast forest in the west Called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _

_We spent seven years in that school from ages eleven to seventeen, at first we couldn't stand eachother then we grew to love one another and I married him months after graduation._

_ In the back of the book I leave you is study tips of what you'll learn once you start there, things like list of spells and how they work, tips on potions and the history of both the school and the Wizarding World, you have your fathers looks and my eyes I just pray to God you have my brains too but that's not the big secret. The biggest secret of them all is this I've discovered another world."_

Harry stopped again the shock of what he had just read, it was a lot with more questions, ' They were murdered?' he thought to himself, ' I'm a wizard like my family before me and what's this other world mom spoke of was it bigger than this Wizarding World so he got back to it.

_" When I was nine years old my family went to Richmond Park and Patunia and I were playing ball, she kicked the ball hard and it flew over a stone wall. I went after it and found it on the side of the wall but when I just touch the ball I heard a strange sound like a click I touched the side of the wall and everthing went white. _

_ When I awoke it was night time with half the moon in pices but it was late morning earlier and my suroundings were diffrent too. I was laying on a stone path alined with thin trees and stone arches, I looked to where they lead to and there I saw a large gray and black castle. I was starting to get scared and that's when I heard footsteps, I turned back to the castle and saw a stranger approch me._

_ He wore black with a green scarf had gray hair with round glasses and walked with a cane, he bend over and offered me his hand not saying a single word now I was told to be careful with strangers from mom but something about him made me trust him so I gave him my hand and he picked me up to take me to the castle. _

_ We went up an elovator to the hight tower of the castle and entered a office with machines moving around even on the green glass floor like the inside of a clock and a giant glass window over seeing the court yard below, the man took me to the desk in front and placed me gently on the chair before sitting down himself and finaly telling me his name Ozpin._

_ I entroduced myself to Ozpin and asked where I was so he began to explain how I was in a alternet univers called Remnant and how both Remnant and our world were part of other worlds linked together and that there were portals that conected them together allowing people to cross over betwen them. Ozpin told me how he himself never crossed into our world but has meet many who've came over and has learned how to send me back, all I had to do was resite a chant."_

_ "From shattered to whole shines the moon._

_ Taking to a place I shall see soon._

_ Open the door so to go forth._

_ I wish to go to Earth"_

_ " I said exactly what Ozpin to me and just then a portal appeared in the office, I was scared about it but I knew it was taking me home so I began to walk through it but before I left Ozpin gave me the book and said that I was welcomed to come back anytime all I had to do was same the same chant just switch the whole and shattered part of the top and change the destination from Earth to Remnant._

_ Harry I want you to go there someday and have as many adventures as I did, you will find the book is locked but you can open it with the key I have left you try not to loose it and one last thing. Be careful because like our world Remnant is full of wonder but also danger, one that comes in many forms._

_ With love your mother Lily"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Prolouge part two:**

**The eye opening pages**

A year has passed since Harry found his mothers letter and book, the key fit perfectly into the lock and so he began to read it only stopping to get his small portion of food or help around the house.

Everyday he would spend his free time in the cupboard reading the book filling his head with the tales of his mothers adventures in both Remnant and Hogwarts and learning from it in both parts. In the Hogwarts half Harry learned the history of the school like the houses of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin named after the school founders. He found the list of basic spells like lumos to light your wand, alohomora to unlock doors and wingardium leviosa to levitate things, also potion tips for things like ingrediants, antidotes and plant diffrentces.

He also learned of the national sport of Quidditch which was like English football only on brooms and three of the balls are actually enchanted to move on their own. Finally focusing of the beauty of the schoold from it's massive dinning hall with a bewitched ceiling, the commin rooms ( more speciffaly the Gryffindor commin room because that was his mothers house.)

And in the Remnant half Harry learned how time was diffrent, like when Lily returned on her first vist she found she was gone for less then a minute and when she came back a month later two months had passed. The castle was actually a school too called Beacon Academy, an advance combat school for warriors called Huntsmen ( Huntresses if you were a girl) against these giant soulless creatures called the Grim.

Everything there was like some thing out of a fairy tale from the Grim, the combat schools, the four kingdoms Vale, Atlas, Mistral and Vacuo and how Humanity was split into two the humans themselves and the Faunus who have inner and physical traits with animals like some ears and tails, some have claws, or teeth and some even can change the color of their skin. Only with advance techonlogy like airships, multipal perpose weapons that changed shapes and powerful crystals they use as energy and for their weapon against the Grim called Dust.

What was more interesting was this thing called Aura, an sort of energy that Huntsmen and Huntresses use to enhance their speed, boost their strength and/or heal themselves and other when hurt even from the point of death generated by their own souls. Lily had her Aura unlocked by Ozpin who was the Headmaster of Beacon Academy after one of her visist when she got home and still felt it flow through her she discovered magic.

During her first year at Hogwarts Lily didn't return to Remnant till the end because she didn't know that the portal can be summoned anytime so when she did two years have passed and it was winter. Ozpin filled her in after their heartful reunion on how much she messed while gone and Lily was sadden to hear most of her friends gone but she know it would happen and went off to explore the castle again.

While so she meets a young teen dressed in white with short brown hair and silver eyes named Summer Rose, Summer took a liking to the smart little girl and took her to meet her teammates Taiyang Xiao Long, and the Branwen Twin Qrow and Raven, together called team STRQ.

Harry knew then and there that he needed to go to Remnant so he began to plan.

A/N: Well folks that the end of this chapter I like to thank you all for your follows and favorits. now if you find any problems or errors please share them and I'm open to any ideas and suggestions for following chapters too.

yours truly Imaginist007


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter one:**

**Red like roses**

Harry planed his trip long and hard but it had to be soon because his cousin Dudleys birthday was coming up and the Dursleys were going to drop him off at their neighbor Ms. Figgs, not that he complained it was just the lady had way to many cats.

So he quitly continued the do the house work till Aunt Petunias mood changed in preperation for Dudleys birthday, Harry had just finished washing the dishes from breakfest wearing a oversized t-shirt that his cousin out grew as Uncle Vernon was about to leave for his work making drills taking Dudley to his friend Malcoms house.

Once they were gone Harry went back to the cupboard to retrieve the book and statched it in his back pock then goes to the door and talks to Aunt Petunia saying as he looks up her long neck, " Aunt Petunia I've finished the dishes may I go to the park for a little bit."

Aunt Petunia looked at her nephew and thought it over till she said in a unpleasent tone like she wanted to say no but it was still early to argue, " Oh very well but be back here by lunch time I still have some things for you to do."

Harry waested no time running off to the park down the street to finaly see Remnant with his own eyes. Once there and alone he found a saclueded spot under a walkway bridge and pulled out the book to read the portal chant remembering that it had two ryhmes to it one to enter Remnant and one to leave.

" From whole to shattered shines the moon

Taking to a place I shall see soon

Open the door of fairytale segment

I wish to go to Remnant."

Harry said with his eyes closed as the winds picked up and static sounds began to form. He opened and there was the round white mass of the portal, a smile formed on his face as he took his first step in and watched his world turn white.

Feeling a slight cold touch on his face Harry opened his eyes slowly to snow falling from the sky and the imfamous shattered moon.

He looked at his suroundings which to be the middle of some woods, with no sight of the large hill that held Beacon Castle Harry knew he wasn't in Emerald Forest suddenly the sound of gunshots and growling appeared in the distance.

The sounds became fast in paste so that ment a big Grim or a small pack of them was attacking so Harry followed the noise the louder it was the closer he was, leading to an open feild Harry ducked down under a bush and looked forward.

In the feild stood a huge pack of Grim from the dicriptons and drawings found his moms journal they were Beowolves and fighting them was one just one girl. This girl who looked to be fourteen years old so that would make her a Huntress in training was dressed in black with a long red hood, her hair was light brown with a single red stream and her eyes were silver but the biggest thing he noticed was her weapon.

The weapon like its owner was red with black inners and had two functions. The first was a rifle gun that fired far distances and the second was a long scythe to cut down the Beowolves which was very powerful with the help of the girls quick speed maybe that was her Semblance.

One by one the girl single handedly cut and/or shot down all the Beowolves till they all faded away well not all one strayed off the pack and snuck behind the yound boy, he heard the growl and turned around to find it about to attack when one more shot was fired and the creatures head top blow up and it fell the the snowy ground desolving into rose pettles.

**A/N: And so the adventure begins but the first step is the easiest and maybe the next step will be easy too but the rest will be hard. How to balance Harrys adventures in both Hogwarts and Remnant, finding points to maybe introduce other characters and help both sides find answeres to things that's the big question and that my readers is where you come in. Bring forth your ideas and together we shall see. **

** Imaginist007 **


End file.
